Determine the incidence of arterial compression of the right vagus nerve and right lateral medulla oblongata in patients with NIDDM in order to evaluate the hypothesis that NIDDM is a vascular compression syndrome. Show increase in left sided vascular compression upon the lower brain stem in subjects with neurogenic hypertension.